Hold Still 2
by Silmaril1986
Summary: A song fic with a twist end. Hehe


"Hold Still"

Mamoru walked through the dirt pathways of the park, the cool autumn air braised around him, tingling his dark hair and making him feel even colder than he already was.

The only thing that made him feel any better was the wonderful sight in front of him. The park trees were already fully transformed into beautiful gold and crimson giants, arms stretched to the grey skies. Their leaves, blown by the breeze, occasionally freed from the giants grasp to fly in its instant freedom, only to be caught by the water on the many puddles the rain left behind that morning.

Finally reaching his purpose, he meaning of his mid afternoon walk on the park, Mamoru stopped on the wooden bridge that connected both south and north ends of Tokyo's Cherry Hill park. The lake laid on its usual laziness, oblivious to the changing of the season. No life seemed to depend on it now, just how still it's water were, as if time stood still in that exact spot.

Setting his elbows onto the bridge rail, the tall man allowed himself to rest his head on his alms and closed his eyes, savouring the scents of the wet grass and the sound of the wind against the trees… he loved autumn more than any other season. Just how everything seamed to change and prepare for the ultimate hiatus on nature life amazed him. He felt pretty much as autumn. His entire life, for as long as he could remember, has been spent in a pre-winter state.

He had been alone all his life and he felt empty, uncompleted. He had friends, well, he had Motoki, and a nice job, a good promising career in college, a nice car, a nicer apartment… But there was something missing. There has always been something missing. Love. To feel love, to give love. True, take my breath away love. He wanted to set it straight, to make it right, to find a girl he could say without a blink of hesitation that he loved her, and let her know that with every inch of his body, of his soul.

His heart ached as he thought about this for the up tenth time that week. He had always been pretty good fighting the hollowness inside him; he always managed to keep the cold from creeping in deeper, painfully. But lately he just couldn't set his defences up.

Mamoru straightened on his feet, prepared to start the walk back to his dark apartment, but something impelled him to take the long way home.

Sighing he crossed the bridge and continued his slow walk, taking in as much of the natural scenario as he could.

Usagi was on her way home from school, after spending an extra hour in detention. Damn, she thought, second week and it was the seventh time she spent cleaning chalk erasers in empty classrooms. Deciding that she could appreciate a long walk home, through the park, instead of going to the arcade and being mocked by Raye, the young girl turned left instead of right and came to a view of the Cherry Hill Park.

Sighing, she continued her journey, mindlessly, her feet acknowledging the familiar pathways.

After a while, she found herself, not surprisingly, in her favourite place: in the middle of the rose garden where a small fountain dropped its water onto a stone bowl. She loved how peaceful it looked.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and the cold wind finally got to her. She had been feeling the hollowness inside of her for the past few days, and couldn't quite place it… But in the back of her mind something told her that she already knew exactly what was causing it. She wanted to feel a warm presence on her side, maybe even a casual arm tossed around her shoulders. She wanted to feel wanted and to want back. She needed to give her love, and did she have love to give… A single tear strolled down her cheek and she felt her knees go wimp, so decided to sit on the bench in front of the stone fountain.

Allowing the sobs to surface she pulled her knees to her chest and silently cried. She cried because she couldn't understand why she was feeling like this.

Usagi had always been a cheerful person, and she considered herself a pretty happy person, with tons of friends and a great loving family. She wasn't good at school, but who cared anyway?

But now, for the past 5 days, the 14 year old blond was feeling miserable, and it wasn't over detention or boring math classes. It was something deeper and more painful. So much love to give… But no one on the receiver end. No one to desire her, to care for her, to hold and protect her. And yet she waited, holding still for a moment.

The sobs soon faded but she kept in that same comfortable position, resting her head on her knees and closing her eyes. Maybe for a little longer she thought.

Mamoru walked steadily but not really knowing where he was heading. His stroll stopped abruptly as he found himself facing a rosebush. Blinking confusingly (he didn't know there was a rose garden in the park) he followed the strange pathway until it came to a small circle, in the centre of the garden, where a stone fountain stood, water cascading from it. There, standing on a bench, was girl, with her knees raised to her chest and her head tilted to one side. She seemed to be asleep, so peaceful with her eyes closed.

she is beautiful he thought. In fact, her golden hair cascading on both sides of her petite body gave her an angelic aura that amazed the older man. He found himself walking her way.

The sound of footsteps woke her from her dream like state. At first she thought it was her imagination tricking her, maybe even one of those half sleep dreams you have. But no, they were too real… She lifted her head from her knees, setting her feet back to the ground, facing the direction where the sound came from.

Usagi's blue eyes widen when they caught a midnight blue sparkling gaze. Blushing a little, she stood up on instinct. His male form impressed her. He was tall, very tall, and had broad shoulders and strongly built arms. Black bangs dangled carelessly in front of his blue eyes, occasionally being rustled by the wind. He was walking her straight to her, but she couldn't feel fear, she wasn't scared, instead she felt warmth take over her mid stomach and rise to her chest and head. Her blush deepened.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling guilty to have wakened her. She blinked a dream away and focused her stare in his direction. The sky blue gaze she gave him mesmerized his mind, freezing his brain and all rational thought. He still walked towards her.

As she stood up to face him he felt his jaw drop a little. She was looked gorgeous in the dim middle afternoon autumn light and her hair was longer that he expected, reaching past her knees. Her slender body seemed fragile and yet it sent a warm strong light. He could feel it invading him steadily and the cold he had been feeling slowly faded as he ended the space between them.

He was now a couple of steps away from the surprisingly calm girl in front of him. Reaching out one hand he touched a lock of hair that came nearer with the breeze and the feeling of its silkiness made his legs week. He was not imagining things.

She didn't even flicked when his hand came forward towards her and entrapped a lock of hair between its fingers. She noticed how his eyes darkened at the sensation. She allowed a shy smile to surface her lips and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent if his cologne.

Mamoru looked back at her and found her smiling with her eyes closed. His heart skipped a beat, for he had never seen her smile. He also noticed the wet trails down her cheek, she had recently been crying.

Mindlessly, he freed the lock of gold hair and raised his hand to her face, tracing his index finger down the wet trail. Her eyes opened in confusion and he felt his lips curve to form a small smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. He had the most incredible smile she had ever seen, and the warmness in her stomach grew stronger. On instinct she wetted her lips, not really noticing it, but blushing a little more. He was so close…

His eyes lowered from hers to her lips… Pale pink, so tempting He felt his heart throb with desire. Desire to savour her. Returning to her eyes Mamoru saw she looked at his mouth too. A blush crept into his cheeks for the first time in a long, long time. Their gaze met again and the dark haired man raised his other hand placing it between her shoulder and her neck. He felt her shiver

Usagi closed her eyes again at the sensation his warm hand in her neck sent her through her nervous system, Allowing her hand to his chest she licked her lips again.

She seemed so peaceful, even more than she had looked before. He had to do this, he hat to put their lips together, he couldn't stand it. Lowering his head, tilting it to one side, he ended the gap between them, placing his lips, full of desire, on hers. Slowly and softly he gave her little butterfly kisses, each one deeper and longer than the one before, savouring every bit of her mouth.

Usagi moaned softly when he finally made contact with her, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. His lips were soft and his kisses were light and caring, slowly but steadily deepening, longing.

He gently kissed her lips apart, hopefully not moving to fast for her. Stunningly, he felt her tongue slightly touch his upper lip. Muffling a chuckle he allowed his own to enter her mouth, fully tasting her now, and tried to put all his feelings into the kiss. The pain he had been through was being kissed away by her response.

She encircled his neck, stroking the dark hair of the back of his head. He pulled her close, lowering his arms around her waist, molding her petite body into his. She hugged him tighter.

Mamoru groaned slightly at the warmth of her presence. With one passionate butterfly kiss he broke away from air, gasping for air, his ravaged breath tingled her still parted lips. She opened her eyes at the lack of contact, breathing heavily. Smiling widely she started to sing.

Huh? Mamoru thought. Highway to hell? What the… He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white wall. The alarm clock on his bedside table tuned the morning air of his room. With a growl he punched the machine silent.

"Damn" he said out loud.

_So? What do you think of this one? I know you get Usagi's point of view and that it really doens't make sense, but it just came to my mind (actualy before end number one...). I thought it was fun. _

_Take care. And review, now that you're at it!_

_Sil_


End file.
